


When I'm Alone I Think Of You.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Angst, Angst and Porn, Beth Lives, Crying, Depression, Depressive Thoughts, Emotional, F/M, Loss of Control, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sadness, Self-Destruction, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since anything felt <i>normal.</i> </p><p>Been a while since she'd felt like it herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm Alone I Think Of You.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Obviously, these fics aren't happy.
> 
> There is a lot of sadness, and depression in these I cannot stress that enough.
> 
> I will be doing a few more fics set in this Universe, and they are only going to get worse.
> 
> I am saying that now.
> 
> The other fics don't need to be read, but they do help give more insight into the emotional side of things.
> 
> Part 1 [You Against Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7230184) Part 2 [We See Each Other.](archiveofourown.org/works/7237537)
> 
>  
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

It's on her third round of the streets, she finally stops. Soft blue eyes looking around for a moment listening to the sound of the trees in the wind. Something that resembles normal like before.

It's been a while since anything felt _normal._

Been a while since she'd felt like it herself.

Rick was right.

They weren't like everyone else here.

For a moment, she wonders if that's something good or bad. If it makes them outsiders or just stronger than the rest. Makes them seem indifferent to them like they "don't belong" or, if it just makes them closer to everything.

Closer to Death because it's already tried to claim them once.

She shakes her head. 

Slender fingers brushing a fallen curl behind her ear as her gentle stride continues.

She knows Maggie would worry if she saw her out this late. But what fucking danger was there behind the walls? Everyone here was either meek, or someone she knew. People she'd known since the prison, although new faces had been added.

She needs somewhere she can think.

Somewhere she can sort through her thoughts and just be _away._ Away from everything except the silence all around her.

\--------------------------------------------------------

She keeps walking until she finds the small space of darkness.

The small space between two Houses far enough away, she knows she won't be bothered.

Jeans open, legs spread apart, back pressed tight against the side of the House.

Fingers curled inside her, feeling the wetness coating them with every stride inside herself.

It's a feeling she hasn't felt in a while.

A feeling that familiar and hurts all at the same time. Familiar yet, not the same just like every fucking thing else.

Her fingers push deeper inside, feeling the run of her juices down her hand and inside her jeans.

Heat filling her face, and flushing her body.

She's quiet.

But she's breathing ragged.

Breasts rising and falling as her fingers work inside her pussy.

Fucking her.

Because all she wants is to feel something other than hollow.

\--------------------------------------------------------

She's close.

Right on the fucking edge when she thinks of him.

Blue eyes, and raven curls.

Rough fingers inside her instead of her own.

His breath against her neck, lips along her skin.

Teeth biting into her and the flow of her blood.

Hurting her.

How he'd _feel_ how his cock would feel fucking her. Working harder, deeper, inside her until she cums violently.

Shuddering and sobbing all at the same time as she sinks onto her knees.

Tears flowing and falling into the grass.

\--------------------------------------------------------

She leaves there.

Heads back to the House arms hugged tight around herself when she hears Daryl and Rick standing there on the porch.

The Orange glow of a cigarette in the darkness, she can only guess belongs to Daryl.

She walks past them.

Doesn't give a second glance because shes already thought about Rick Grimes enough for one night and doesn't trust herself to look at him.

"She alright?" She hears Daryl asking as she closes the door behind her.

There's silence for a moment before Rick finally answers.

"Yeah, she just needs time."


End file.
